Rain The cold kind
by Jackiwi
Summary: Its raining, and its cold


DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them, I just wish I did! This story is mine! So don't steal it, and please don't archive anywhere without asking my permission first! Thanks.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Because it's cold and rainy outside, and because I have stomach cramps and wish Jack was here to make it better! Enjoy!  
  
Rain; The cold kind!  
  
"Grin and Bear It; Eeyore took his tail out of the water and swished it from side to side. 'As I expected,' he said. 'Lost all feeling. Numbed it. That's what its done. Numbed it. Well as long as nobody minds I suppose its  
alright.'"  
  
Cold wet stinging rain. Perfect. Just perfect, Samantha Carter thought to herself. Not more than twenty minutes ago, the sky's had been blue, the sun shining, not a cloud in sight. She knew it had to be too good to be true.  
  
In the time it had taken them to hike to the top of a small mountain, the weather had changed dramatically. The sun was now cruelly smothered by hideous black rain clouds, and a wind- the cold biting, knocks you off your feet kind- was blowing in from the south. Of course, being at a high altitude didn't do much to improve the situation; exposing them to all that the weather could throw at them.  
  
Wrapped up like a baby with an over protective mother, it was fair to say that Sam was miserable. Even Jack, who had been whistling to the tune of, 'hi ho,' had gone quiet, as the clouds slowly blocked out the sun. So much for 'it'll be a piece of cake' and 'come on, a whole day catching some rays, topping up the old tan'. She knew it as soon as he'd said it. She just knew that it wouldn't be that good, probably because her CO had just done his best to jinx the mission. Would he ever learn to just keep his mouth shut? She doubted it.  
  
Ten hours, two near misses, one sprained ankle, and a particularly unfriendly native later, SG1 landed with a bump on the hard metal ramp of the gate room, each muttering their annoyance that it wasn't a softer landing. Daniel; complete with sprained ankle, nodded at General Hammond's welcome message whilst hobbling past him, sneezing and wiping ran of his glasses. Even Teal'c was looking slightly worse for ware, though it might have just been the fact he was sprawled across the ramp in an undignified position.  
  
Sitting through a painfully slow debriefing, all Sam could think about was that very hot bath she was gonna soak in until the skin on her fingers and toes went wrinkly. She'd passed up the offer of a shower in the locker room, in hopes it would get her home earlier.  
  
"Well if that's all? You're dismissed." General Hammond's words came as music to her ears, and before anyone could stand in her way she was outta there, surprising even herself with her hast. But then again she had a list as long as her arm of reasons to go home as quickly as possible, the top being the aching in her head and cold chill set into her weary bones.  
  
"Oh, great!" Sam mumbled to herself, noting with annoyance the resemblance to the weather on the planet she'd just returned from. The sky was a deep threatening grey, the ground already soaked with rain with the prospect of more on the way very soon.  
  
"Déjà vous" a voice from behind whispered in her ear. At the feel of his soft hand on her arm, she turned to face her... boyfriend? Lover? She never knew what to call him really; the relationship was still very new, well at least the sleeping together part was.  
  
"Are you coming to mine tonight?" He asked, as childish hope in his eyes.  
  
"I'd love too, but I just want to go home, have a bath and get into bed with a good book." Jack's face dropped at her response. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just really tired. Tomorrow night I promise." And at that she took his face in her hands and placed a light kiss on his lips before making a dash for the car just as the heavens opened and the rain descended.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Every bone worshipped and gave praise for the warm bubbly water wrapped lovely around it's every curve and contour. The headache and sore muscles that had greeted her this morning with the arrival of her period had only added to the days troubles, making every step a painful effort. Staying motionless for as long as possible, Sam eventually admitted defeat and quickly washed before climbing out of the now surprisingly dirty bathwater. 'Mud; ever elusive' she thought to herself. Towelling herself dry she applied a healthy amount of baby powder; the smell reminding her of her childhood and giving a much more comforting feel than her usual moister.  
  
Climbing into her favourite PJ's (one of Jack's tee shirts and red and blue checked pants) she dried her hair as much as possible before placing the towel over the heater and turning out the bathroom light.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Sam looked up from tying the strings on her pants and jumped out of her skin. There, on her bed, sat a half naked Jack O'Neill, two hot chocolates in hand and a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asks, moving to the bed and taking the offered hot drink.  
  
"Well, it's just, ya know... I had a hard day, you had a hard day, I thought we could relax together" He struggled with his words, and avoided her eyes.  
  
"That's nice. What's the real reason? And if it's sex..."  
  
"Its not! Just coz I'm male you think that's all I want out of life, I'm hurt Carter! You cut me deep!" he says playfully  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Just as long as you know, that's out of the question for at least the next four or five days!" she says as she climbs into bed, snuggling down.  
  
"Oh! I was wondering why you left the SGC so fast. You got stomach cramps?"  
  
"Yeah" she sighs.  
  
"Here." He climbs into his side of the bed and pulls her close, her back against his chest before rubbing his hand over her abdomen in a soothing action. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She sighs again closing her eyes. "Jack, why are you really here?" she asks a few moments later.  
  
"Alright, I give up. You know I can't sleep without you anymore. The bed is too big on my own." He replies kissing her neck.  
  
With a sleepy smile, Sam holds on to his hand and squeezes tightly, "I know what you mean." And with that they both drift into a safe slumber, knowing that the bed being to big would never be a problem for either of them again.  
  
THE END  
  
So, what did ya think? 


End file.
